


like it best (when it's me & you)

by kunimi



Series: omigiri december 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, a little behind so catching up hopefully over the next two days on my prompts and comments!, also i promise i have other fics than omigiri this month jssjfhkja, and a little moment w omigiri after, it's just a lot of omigiri too, this is literally just some of the jackals having been over for dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunimi/pseuds/kunimi
Summary: “Y’know, I like yer team,” Osamu begins, stacking plates, and Kiyoomi immediately scowls.“I don’t,” he interrupts, and Osamu pauses, grinning at him.“Youdo,don’t lie,” he teases. Kiyoomi scowls harder.“Iremember when ya helped Bokuto buy something for Kuroo’s birthday, even though you’d sworn up and down all month that you’d leave him high and dry.”Kiyoomi harrumphs. Osamu puts the plates down on the counter, next to the sink, and moves towards Kiyoomi. There’s something amused in his eyes, something so fucking affectionate that it makes Kiyoomi’s chest ache.omigiri december day three: teammates(aka: sakusa kiyoomi says he doesn't like his team. miya osamu begs to differ.)
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: omigiri december 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030584
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52
Collections: 🐶🍙 omigiri fanfic collection





	like it best (when it's me & you)

**Author's Note:**

> running a little late (v inconvenient time to have limb setbacks 😭) but! here's day three. got a little longer than intended but still just a lil snapshot. these are the domestic hours, folks.
> 
> iris' art for day three which goes with this can be found [here](https://twitter.com/kuehjpg/status/1335209882442637312?s=20) and as ever, it is gorgeous. will link again at the bottom!
> 
> **omigiri december day three: teammates**

“Y’know, I like yer team,” Osamu begins, stacking plates, and Kiyoomi immediately scowls.

“I don’t,” he interrupts, and Osamu pauses, grinning at him.

“You _do_ , don’t lie,” he teases. Kiyoomi scowls harder. _“I_ remember when ya helped Bokuto buy something for Kuroo’s birthday, even though you’d sworn up and down all month that you’d leave him high and dry.”

Kiyoomi harrumphs. Osamu puts the plates down on the counter, next to the sink, and moves towards Kiyoomi. There’s something amused in his eyes, something so fucking affectionate that it makes Kiyoomi’s chest ache. He thinks about how, when they first started – when they first became _something,_ when they first became _this,_ maddeningly new but so fucking worth holding on to – he used to flush at such bare-faced fondness. Nowadays, it just feels like home. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get over how it feels, but it’s not a revelation anymore – just something to sink into, over and over, a warmth to return to and feel spread through him. It’s not that it isn’t special, because it is, and always will be – it’s just familiar now, instead of new and exciting and terrifyingly unknown. He likes it better now, as a comfort he knows how to trust in.

Osamu’s hands latch onto Kiyoomi’s hips, tugging him towards him. Kiyoomi lets him, like always.

“Y’had fun tonight, yeah?” Osamu asks, looking up at Kiyoomi. He doesn’t look worried about it – knows Kiyoomi well enough to see through all his grumbling about his team to the reluctant but genuine affection lying beneath – but Kiyoomi hums, thinking about it anyway.

He recalls Hinata and Atsumu chorusing _Wan-san!_ together after Inunaki told Osamu a story of tricking Atsumu back in his first year on the team, Hinata in admiration and Atsumu in a whine. Osamu’s laugh had been breathless and surprised, interspersed with jabs at his brother and, at one point, a raised eyebrow and a _ya never told me_ that’s _how ya broke yer phone!_ Atsumu had whined, starting up an argument with his brother about something that didn’t matter, something about a toy that was broken when they were seven, but ten minutes later they had teamed up again to tease Bokuto about texting Meian pictures of his sexy owl costume instead of Akaashi.

( _“How_ does that even happen?” Osamu had questioned, staring incredulously at his dinner guest as his twin laughed into his shoulder. To Kiyoomi’s amusement, he’s been so baffled that he hadn’t even shrugged Atsumu off, just letting him ride out his roaring laughter against his shoulder.

“‘Kaashi’s always top of my contact list!” Bokuto had defended. “I just tapped on it as quickly as I could, ‘cuz I was so excited!”

“Clearly, he’s not,” Osamu had deadpanned.

“Maybe you should double check your contacts before sending photos in suggestive bird costumes,” Inunaki had suggested dryly, joining the twins in their fun. Bokuto had groaned, hair wilting, and dropped his forehead on the table. Kiyoomi had just watched, unwilling to soothe the pride of anyone who willingly chose to dress up as a sexy bird, but Hinata had patted Bokuto comfortingly on the back.)

Kiyoomi thinks about Hinata giggling into his dinner, about Atsumu squawking and leaving in a rush because _can’t be late for Aran’s call,_ as if he doesn’t have a cell phone – “He’s gonna get sappy,” Osamu had murmured into Kiyoomi’s ear, grinning as they’d watched his brother rush out the door, “or else he’d have stayed an’ flexed on me here that Aran’s callin’ _him_ and not me, as if I’ve ever expected to be attention competition when he’s Aran’s _boyfriend._ Honestly. Idiot.” – and he thinks about Inunaki and Bokuto arm-wrestling on the kitchen bench, Bokuto winning seven times in a row before Osamu had finally ushered them out the door.

He thinks about standing at the door with Osamu, seeing his teammates off from their apartment – _their apartment!_ – and the way his hands had caught at Osamu’s behind their backs, linking together, before detangling for Osamu’s hand to rest on the small of Kiyoomi’s back, and Kiyoomi’s to rest a little lower on Osamu.

“Mm,” he hums, looking down at Osamu now, fond and familiar, eyes crinkled in the corners. Part tiredness, Kiyoomi thinks, but happiness too. “I did. I guess. Don’t tell them,” he warns, and Osamu cracks a laugh. “But - yeah. I did.” He brings a hand up to Osamu’s face, cupping his cheek. “I like this even more, though.”

Osamu smiles, a sweet thing, full of love. His hand comes up to rest on Kiyoomi’s wrist. “Yeah, I was just sayin’ – I like yer team, but I like it best when it’s me and you.”

Kiyoomi kisses him at that – partly because there’s something so easy about the way Osamu says that, like building their own world together in the space between their chests is natural, expected, like their shared home is just an extension of that truth, and partly because he just wants to. It’s one of his favourite things to do, falling into Osamu’s warmth and licking the taste of his happiness out of his mouth.

“Me too,” he says, pulling away. Osamu leans against him, curling his head down a little and nestling himself against Kiyoomi’s chest, fitting his face into the alcove of Kiyoomi’s neck. Kiyoomi tucks his chin over Osamu’s head, sinking into their shared warmth, the solace of it.

“Do you think your brother’s coming over tomorrow?” Kiyoomi murmurs. He feels Osamu snort against him.

“Definitely,” Osamu says wryly. “I mean, ‘Tsumu’ll probably just show up and expect to be let in and fed, but Aran already messaged me to let me know they’d be comin’ for breakfast and check if it worked for us. ‘Cause, y’know, he’s normal and knows adults schedule things.”

Kiyoomi smirks a little at that. “Sounds right,” he says easily.

“Mmm,” Osamu hums in agreement, then makes a slightly pitiful noise. “Guess I should do the dishes now, then, so we can get some good rest before ‘Tsumu causes a fuckin’ racket outside the door in the mornin’.”

“Good plan,” Kiyoomi says, lifting his head from on top of Osamu’s to look at him. “I’ll start drying once I wipe down the table.”

Osamu grins up at him. “Look at us go,” he says, lightly tapping Kiyoomi affectionately on the nose. “Unbeatable team.”

Kiyoomi rolls his eyes, but nods. “Yeah,” he says. “We’re a team.” 

Osamu’s eyes crinkle a little more at the corners, even happier than before, and it’s just one more little moment, one more minute shift of his expression for Kiyoomi to catalogue, but he hopes they never run out. He wants this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kurokenns)
> 
> iris' art for day three is [here!!](https://twitter.com/kuehjpg/status/1335209882442637312?s=20)
> 
> i was hoping this would be shorter because day four's is set to be a little longer (baking!! can't wait) but tragically (for my word counts, not for osamu) kiyoomi is big in love with his bf :/ never shuts up :/
> 
> p.s. if you look at the art, you'll see sakusa's wearing a necklace, which. i did not get around to talking about in here but there is a story behind it! so. i will make sure to include it at some point in one of the fills this month hhjahjkfkhjs


End file.
